


My Name is

by Katnip2012



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katnip2012/pseuds/Katnip2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have one thing in common.... It's hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The knife was playing again; it made a trail from the right shoulder to the left hip bone. People were screaming all around the body. The knife stabbed in through the chest right next to the heart but not hitting anything important. There was no scream of agony, it's was just a body.

"This is so fuckin' boring, he doesn't scream." The knife stopped playing. Fists rained down on the body, but still no response. "He should be doing something!" Footsteps were heard as a man walked up to the abuser.

"You're not doing it right; you have to speak to him while you abuse him. He can take physical pain like there's no tomorrow but you hear those pretty sounds once you start talking to him." The man said.

"You seem to want to play with him. He's all yours Alastair, I'll take Winchester," the abuser slides over and starts running a knife across Dean's body. Dean whimpers he feels so weak and it hurts. They may heal his body so they can play the next day but they keep the pain their 24/7.

"Hey pretty boy, did you miss me? Are you gonna make pretty noises for me today?" Alastair leaned into the man "Answer me you bitch! You were a poor excuse for a king. You let all of those people died because you were so selfish."

The man whimpered as Alastair clawed into his chest while he talked. Dean looked over at the man, he had been there when Dean woke up and has been tortured everyday but doesn't react unless it's Alastair who's torturing him. Dean let out a scream of pain as the abuser started stabbing rusty nails into his body everywhere he could.

"That bitch you married didn't love you. She just wanted your power." Alastair cut off a finger. The man screamed in agony. "Your father was disappointed in you and you killed him. YOU murdered HIM! You became a poor excuse of a replacement king." A nail went through the man's skull and he let out a blood curling scream.

"Alastair, finish up or come back. You're needed in the battle room," A demon said. Dean's abuser was already walking away. Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he left; no more torture.

"I'll finish up with you later, pretty boy. I haven't gotten to what that fag thinks of you yet." Alastair smiles cruelly at the man and walks away. He was silent for a while but his lips were moving. Dean didn't want to push him but he wanted to know what he was saying. After a while Dean heard mumbling, it started to get louder and he finally heard what the man was saying.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, I am the king of Camelot and the once and future king of Albion. I am married to Guinevere, we don't love each other. She loves Lancelot, he died to save me. I have a manservant named Merlin, he has magic. Magic is good not bad. My parents are dead, I never met my mother. Morgana is my half-sister; she wanted me dead so we killed her. I am a murderer. Mordred stabbed me; I killed him. Merlin loves me; I love Merlin. I can survive. I am not crazy. Alastair is a liar. I am King Arthur. My name is Arthur Pendragon; I am the king of Camelot…" The man now named Arthur repeated those lines over and over again until Dean could recite them too. How did Dean never hear this? Maybe Arthur did it when he was passed out from pain.

"Arthur, hey Arthur. I'm Dean Winchester. Hey man listen to me, you're going to be fine they won't hurt you anymore." Dean tried to stop the rant. Arthur looked over to him and when Dean looked into his eyes he found them empty. Dean didn't know eyes could look like that.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon. I have been tortured for centuries; I have yet to give up. Merlin depends on me. I can survive. I am not crazy. Winchester is a liar. I am losing will. I am a murderer. I don't want to kill anymore. I am repenting. Let me repent. I won't fail Merlin again. I am the once and future king. Magic is good not bad" Arthur sounded more desperate the more he talked but his eyes remained cold and empty of anything. Arthur looked broken and Dean didn't know what to do.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon. They want my heart and soul. I no longer have it. It is with my love. I am already dead, they can't hurt me. Merlin is safe." Arthur's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his head rolled forward and just laid there. Dean felt a tear escape, he doesn't know what they put the king through but it must have been a lot for Arthur to repeat that information so he doesn't forget it. Dean hoped that he didn't become like that but he doesn't know what will happen and he might, so he starts making his list of valuable information.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I am a hunter. My mom died when I was 4, my dad died when I was 26. I love my brother Sam, I'm his guardian angel. Bobby is our father, he loves us. I am a murderer, I save people. I can survive." Dean repeated that in his head and memorized it by heart; he'll tell Arthur it when he wakes up again.

-Line Break-

Dean must've passed out because the next thing he feels is fists everywhere on him. Dean groans in pain and opens his eyes. His abuser is back and Alastair is standing in front of a whimpering Arthur. Dean can't feel his pain when he focuses on Arthur so that's what he does, he watches what Alastair does to him and hopes to be able to comfort Arthur later.

"Come on pretty boy, let me hear that scream." Alastair taunts as he grabs Arthur's hair and yanks it back to expose his neck. "Did that fag use to pull your head back? Do you want to feel pretty boy?" Alastair asked when Arthur moaned at the action, he kept silent though. Alastair runs the knife down his throat "answer me" Arthur remained silent. Alastair stabbed the knife through a small section of Arthur's throat "answer me bitch!" Arthur made a gurgling sound and his eyes rolled back again. Alastair didn't seem to care and continued wrecking Arthur's body while it convulsed every now n' then. Dean started to feel his pain again, knifes were stuck in his sides; rusty nails are in his hands. He started screaming at the pain. He may be a hunter but he never felt anything like this.

"You finally pay attention to me; I was starting to feel left out." A fist landed on his face, "I don't like being left out" A nail was hammered into his shoulder. "It makes me very angry." The abuser slapped him across the face and split his lip. Dean saw black spots. He looked over at Arthur and found Alastair still playing with the body.

"Stop it! Haven't you done enough to him! He's gone, passed out. What fucking pleasure do you get out of hitting a lifeless body?" Dean shouted at Alastair and his abuser stuck a rusty nail in his stomach "still here" it said in a sing-song voice while Dean whimpered at the pain but focused on Alastair.

"I get the pleasure of knowing he's my bitch. The great king is my bitch and he can't do anything about it. He will wake up will my mark on him and he will know. That fag he loves can't help him. He's all alone and he's a fuckup." Alastair laughs and continues with his work.

Dean continued to take his beating and every time he got hit in the face the black spots got larger and his screams got louder. Dean is almost at his limit half of his vision is gone. His abuser twists some of the nails already in him around and as he is screaming he starts to pass out. The last thing he sees is Alastair carving an 'A' into Arthur's chest and the cruel laughter of both demons as they continue to torture now lifeless like bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what I'm capable of." Sam heard as he walked towards the crossroads "Now I'll ask one more time." The voice sounded powerful "Where. Is. He?" The man punctuated each word. Sam heard a laugh.

"You stupid, stupid human. For years you've been asking the same question. It's starting to get old. Where is he? Where is he? He's in hell! Where else would he be?! He's being tortured! He just takes it. He's weak and shouldn't have been king!" Sam saw a raven-haired man facing a demon. The man's composure looked like it was breaking.

"You shut up! You don't get to insult him. You're a piece of shit. You're vermin and he is a king. He was a GREAT king!" The man said while the demon scoffed.

"I'm done with you; in fact we all are." Before the demon could attack a knife was sticking through its throat and it was flashing as the demon and human soul died within the body. Sam walked up to the demon and pulled out the knife, wiping it off on the ratty suit that it wore.

"You're wel-" Sam began to say spinning around to only find a gun pointed at him "What the fuck?" Sam exclaimed and readied himself for anything, this man should be thanking him not pointing a gun at him.

"What the fuck indeed." The man spoke with a British accent with a little bit of Irish leaking in making his voice sound silky smooth. Sam was seriously annoyed that this guy wasn't thankful.

"I just saved your sorry ass!" Sam said leaning down to get in this guys face "If I were you, I'd be thankful." The man smirked.

"No. You just killed the first demon to tell me any information in YEARS! I'm trying to save someone and you just set me back to square one." The man's voice hardened "So you didn't save me and I'm not you so I'm not grateful. I'm fucking pissed." Sam huffed; he shook his head and looked back at the man. He knew how it felt to be useless in trying to help someone.

"Sorry. I'm Sam Winchester by the way." Sam said reaching a hand out towards the gun that hasn't lowered.

"Colin Morgan. I don't accept your apology." Colin put is gun away and spun on his heel and started walking away.

"Hey, hey wait!" Sam shouted. Colin stopped and waited for Sam to continue. "Are you trying to save someone from hell?" When Colin nodded, Sam walked around to face him.

"I am too. I have resources, we can help each other. You can help me." Sam says. Colin thinks for a bit, looking around while he did. He finally looked back at Sam.

"Hmmm no." Colin stepped around him and started moving again "Good bye Winchester." Colin could feel eyes on his back.

"Please! It's my brother!" Sam pleaded. Colin kept on walking "Sorry Charlie. Not my problem." Sam looked at him in disdain.

"He's all I have left." Sam said looking down. Colin froze at that. He body was rigid for a moment before it slumped and he turned around.

"I'll help" Sam looked up "On one condition" Sam nodded for Colin to continue with the condition.

"You'll have to help me in return." Colin just finished the last word when Sam's head started nodding furiously. "I will. Oh God, thank you! Do you have a place to sleep? I have a room when can share." Colin looked at him in surprise.

"You would share your rooms with a stranger?" The accent deepened with shock. Sam looked at him.

"Yes I know enough. Your Colin Morgan, you're trying to save someone from hell. You're not a supernatural creature." Sam shrugged. "Come on. It's almost morning and we need to start researching soon." Sam walked back to Dean's beloved Chevy Impala and opened the driver door. He saw Colin standing awkwardly on the side of the road.

"You can follow me in your car if you want." Colin blushed and looked everywhere but Sam as he spoke.

"I don't have a car." Sam blanched "What? How did you get her then?"

"Took a cab." Sam sighed then looked at Colin, "get in. I'll be easier than you calling a taxi back and wasting money." Colin opened the passenger door and slid easily into it. Sam felt that something was off but it also felt right. Almost as if they were missing someone from the picture.

They drove for a while in comfortable silence. Something Sam has only achieved with Dean.

"Who's your brother?" Colin asked as if semsing Sam was thinking of him.

"His name is Dean. He practically raised me since my mom died when I was a baby. My dad got into hunting in order to avenge her, he just ended up getting killed by the same demon though. My brother has always watched out for me and even supported me when I went to college. No one else in my family ever did, my dad was to disappointed with the path I took. Who are you trying to save?" Sam asked as they pulled into the motel parking lot/ Colin ignored the question and hopped out of the car. Sam made his way to the door. He opened it and felt relieved when there were 2 bedrooms leading from the main area. Sam pointed to one.

"Here's yours." Sam walked away and started putting up protection of salt and finding holy water. Colin was sitting on the couch, staring off into space but looked like he was concentrating on something so Sam left him alone.

When Sam sat on the other end of the couch, having just finished with putting up the salt at each entrance, Colin stood up.

"Good night" the accent was heard as the man walked towards his room and before Sam could respond Colin turned back around.

"His name was, is, Bradley" Colin whispered and closed the door behind him. Sam couldn't believe that they man had shared information with him. He sat there stunned before he remembered the manners that Dean taught him and replied.

"Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this story I have originally posted on fanfiction.net so I'm not stealing anyone's work if you also read on the other site and have seen this story. I just recently posted chapter 6 over there and they will always have the update first.
> 
> Over there I started a contest. From what I've written (on either site) draw what you get from the story, post it to social media with the hashtag #katnip2012 (tumblr, instagram, pintrest, and if you don't think I know the site send me a message or review) and the best drawing will become the story picture on fanfiction and I will add drawings into the ending of each chapter on archive. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Katnip2012


	3. Chapter 3

'How long as it been?' Dean thought it felt like forever. He's lost count of how many many times he's been tortured somewhere around visit 200.

"Hello my precious" Dean heard the familiar voice "I brought a visitor" Dean groaned and opened his eyes. He saw his abuser, now named Addonic and a snake. Addonic must've seen his look of confusion because he smiled.

"This is an old friend of mine. Morgana used it on Arthur's knights. Its name is the Nathair." Addonic smirked "It will torture you to the limit of human endurance." Addonic's smirk turned into a grin "Lucky for me, your limit is past human down here. Let's see what he's got." He whispered magic words to the snake and Dean whimpered.

"Please don't do this. Please stop!" Dean cried out quietly. Addonic tsked at him.

"Nathair is very excited." With that he brought the snake close to Dean and it lunged, going for his neck. Dean let out a blood-curling scream. Arthur, who had been watching the scene unfold, turned away. So that was what the knights went through. He winced every time Dean screamed or begged for mercy as the snake kept attacking him. Both Dean and Arthur wished for it to be over already. Unfortunately it was just starting.

-Line Break-

After hours of the snake attacking him, Dean finally passed out and whimpered or convulsed every time the snake hurt him. Arthur hoped that Dean has the strength that he didn't and still doesn't have. Footsteps were heard and Arthur lifted his head to them. Alastair was walking with a demon.

"Is it any of them?" Alastair spread his arms to the countless bodies surrounding him and Dean. The demon surveyed each body. When his eyes landed on Dean's motionless form he smiled.

"Him" The demon said in a Scottish accent. Alastair looked at the demon.

"Really Crowley? Angels are coming into hell for this worthless shit?" Alastair said as the demon named Crowley walked up behind Addonic.

"Don't touch him!" Arthur yelled suddenly "You touch him and I will find a way to hurt you. I swear to God!" Alastair looked at him in surprise before he smiled.

"Does my pretty boy have a new fuck toy?" he walked up to him, but Arthur ignored him. Crowley stared at him then looked at the tools.

"You swear to God? Well then I guess it's an empty threat because there is no God." Crowley took a knife and stabbed Dean in the stomach. The body convulsed and Arthur screamed.

"I will find a way. I swear I will hurt you. Don't underestimate me!" Arthur glared at Crowley until Alastair slapped him hard across the face making his head snap sharply the other way and he tasted blood. Crowley scoffed and pulled the knife out, throwing it onto the tray.

"Ooo I'm shaking. Sorry sweetheart but I'm not gonna lose any sleep worrying about an empty threat made by a pathetic bitch." Crowley said with a heavy Scottish accent "Ta ta, love" and with that he walked away with Alastair beside him and a pair of eyes burning a hole into him and if a tiny shiver ran down his back… well no one had to know about it.

-Line Break-

When Dean came around again there was no one there and his stomach hurt like a son of a bitch. He looked over at Arthur and found him staring.

"Like the view? I don't know if my brother would approve of me dating a man from hell but what happens in hell stays in hell, am I right? What, do I have something on my face?" Dean tries to joke as the screams of the others echoed around them. No matter what he told himself, they will haunt him forever. Arthur smiled at him and then opened his mouth. Dean expected to hear his usual chant but was surprised by what he heard.

"Are you ok Dean Winchester?" A British accent came from Arthur and when Dean looking into his eyes he saw a small flicker of life instead of nothing, Dean smiled.

"Who are you and what did you do to Arthur?" Arthur cocked his head to the side.

"I'm still here Dean. I'm the real Arthur Pendragon." Arthur assured "It was a joke I was, you know what never mind. I've felt better thanks for asking." Dean sighed. Arthur nodded and they stopped talking and listened to the screams, after a while Arthur spoke up again,

"I heard you." Dean looked over at him with a hum but Arthur was looking down.

Your name is Dean Winchester. You are a hunter. Your mother died when you were 4, your father died when you were 26. You love your brother Sam. You think you're his guardian angel. Bobby is now your father; he loves you and your brother. You are a murderer, but you save people? You can survive." Arthur smiled sadly and looked up. "Your life is almost as fucked up as mine." Dean laughed then and Arthur gave him a look of confusion.

"A king…. just said…. fuck… man, that's hilarious!" Dean laughed, and damnit, it felt good so Dean laughed harder, it wasn't really funny but Dean can only imagine Arthur dressed in funny clothing with a crown saying 'fuck' in his British accent surrounded but gold and jewels with a sour look on his face.

"Dean settle down, come on you're still injured you should rest some." Arthur said after Dean had stopped laughing and was now breathing heavily. Arthur watched as Dean slipped back into unconsciousness with a smile on his face. It's been a while that Arthur has been able to look over someone, the last one had a forgettable name and even more forgettable face but the thing that stuck out is that he always shouted something about ' The Men of Letters', whatever that was. Arthur's eyes were about to slip close when the sound of pounding feet caught his attention. Now was the time that his savior would be taken from him and he would slip into oblivion again.

A man in a tan trench coat walked up towards them. His eyes were searching frantically until they landed on Arthur than Dean. The man walked to where Arthur was and caressed his cheek giving him the feeling of warmth and love- how he felt with Merlin- and he sighed in content, missing his best friend.

"Thank you." The gravelly voice said "You kept him from breaking the first seal, sadly his father broke it and we need him dearly back on Earth. Your part will come soon, we made a deal so long ago, we will come and get you when the time is right- be patent with us, King Arthur Pendragon." The hand dropped when Arthur nodded "Hurry Castiel, I may have chosen the wrong part of my soul to keep and I don't know how long I can survive." Arthur nodded at Dean "Take care of him on the way out."

"Soon King Arthur, just be patent" The angel walked over to Dean and grabbed his shoulder, with a flash of bright light they were gone and Arthur started to feel empty again. He had almost given up but his determination has been restored by one word, 'Soon'. Soon he will be back with Merlin. Soon he will no longer have Alastair torturing him. Soon his deal with the angels will be finished. Soon it will all be over. And with those thoughts running through his mind Arthur slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
